


Rumor

by asliceoftoast



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asliceoftoast/pseuds/asliceoftoast
Summary: 🎵 There's a rumor going 'round about me and youStirring up our little town the last week or two 🎵
Relationships: Jackson Avery/April Kepner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Rumor

Static filled the air as the intercom buzzed to life, a monotonous ding releasing a flood of teenagers from their seats as class ended. Jackson leaned against the faded blue metal of the lockers outside of the biology room, waiting patiently for his favorite redhead to appear. As he tiptoed to peek over the crowd for her signature auburn waves in the sea of black, brunette, and blonde, his black backpack filled with textbooks weighed on his shoulder. A flash of red caught his eye in the middle of the hectic classroom, her fiery locks tied in a messy bun as a small girl meticulously cleaned her lab station.

He slowly stepped in, carefully weaving around all the bustling people holding glass flasks and Bunsen burners in the chaotic room. Jackson made a beeline for the central station but turned when his name was called.

His best friend Percy waved at him from the corner station.

"Sup, Avery!" The teen rose from his seat, his white bomber jacket swaying with the movement. The two clapped hands, doing their signature handshake before initiating their conversation. "Here to visit your girlfriend?" Jackson rolled his eyes, laughing off the taunt that his friend always asked.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Can't fool me, bud." Jackson sighed, turning to April. She caught his eyes, beaming at him. After shooting him a quick wave, she scurried to the closest sink with dirty beakers in tow. "See, that's what fuels the gossip. Bro, you don't do that for any other girl. What's so special about Lil' Red?"

"Hmmm." Jackson shrugged. "I dunno."

April was one of the only constants in his life. She stuck by him through kindergarten, his awkward phase in middle school, his dad leaving, and now, in high school, despite the crap she got from the girls.

Charles hit his shoulder, a quick jab that didn't hurt bad. "Don't you dare." A playful glint sparked behind his eyes.

"What?"

"You like her," he accused a sly grin on his face. "You like April." Jackson returned the punch with a huff. His secret was out. "There's a rumor going around that you two are already dating. Can you confirm or deny?"

"None of the above, Charles." His words dripped with annoyance. Jackson frowned at his friend, shooting a lethal gaze.

"Hey!" April chirped, her hands toying with the fraying black elastic band of her vibrant green lab goggles. He spun around, his expression soft and relaxed in an instant.

"Hey, Apes."

"I'm just going to put these away, then we can go." Jackson turned back to Percy, a threatening look on his face.

"Don't say anything." Charles raised his hands in mock surrender. Jackson knew this was going to be all over school by tomorrow. Charles couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Especially if his girlfriend, Reed, was the one to ask. Jackson sighed, worried about April's potential reaction. She was already worried about what other kids had to say about her, and these rumors didn't help.

April reappeared at his side, and the two walked out of the room. In his peripheral, he saw Charles making vulgar signs with his hands, smirking until the teacher chastised him.

Jackson looked down at the girl walking next to him, debating whether to move closer in the crowded hall or to maintain the space. "How was your day?" Her eyes lit up, a bout of cheerful energy emanating from her.

"You would not believe what just happened." She took a couple steps forward, spun around, and rose on the balls of her feet before falling back down. "Ms. Fallon used me as her example for perfect lab procedure. Me!" Jackson stifled a laugh. All that excitement over a lab? Only April would have this as the highlight of her day. "Hey," she chided "it's my highlight. Not yours." A tiny pout appeared, playing into the innocent kid character she personified.

"Sorry, Apes. Continue, please." April described in detail the purpose of the lab, her hypothesis (which was correct in the end), and her observations. Jackson draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her near him as he walked. As soon as his weight fell onto her, she stiffened. April grabbed his hoodie and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"You have to stop doing that." Her brows furrowed.

Jackson chuckled, "What?" he taunted, draping his arm around her shoulders.

April pushed him off, his arm dropping like a dead weight.

"That!" she hissed. "In public. Do you know how many girls corner me? Asking if we're dating?" Jackson shook his head slightly.

"A lot," she shrilled. "It's annoying, Jackson."

Before he could think, "Well, why don't we?" fell from his lips in a quiet mutter. April spun around, the wispy ends of her hair brushing against his face. "Pfftt," he sputtered.

"What?" Her eyebrows rocketed up as she looked back at him, her breath was caught in her throat.

"Why don't we make that rumor come true?" Jackson reached for her hand, which hung dead still. April stared blankly at him, at a loss for words at what her best friend was saying.

She stepped back out of his reach, back against the wood cabinets. "What- what are you saying, Jackson."

He inched forwards, careful not to spook April. "I'm saying," he swallowed, urging up the courage to confess to his best friend, "that I can go back and dispel the rumors, or we can make those rumors true." When she fell silent, he quickly added, "I'll do whatever you want me to, April."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. Licking her lips, she asked, "Where is this coming from?"

"Come on, Apes. I don't want to deny it anymore. I know you feel it too. This pull." Her gaze dropped. April pulled on the edge of her shirt, fingers gliding against the cotton fabric. Jackson ran a finger under her jaw, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Jackson," she whispered weakly. Her forest green eyes fell to the side as a rosy blush blossomed on her cheeks.

His lips pinched together, confused at her reaction. "Don't you?" When she remained still, he got his answer. Jackson quickly spun around, creases forming on the shoes he treated so delicately.

"Wait, Jackson!" she called behind him, but he continued to walk towards the door, beating himself up internally. He just ruined the one perfect thing in his life. He heard her scurry behind him, but he continued to storm away.

When he opened the door, her hand pulled on his sleeve, spinning him into her. Grabbing his face between her warm, tiny hands, she pulled him down, meeting him halfway.

Her lips landed on his, too fast for him to remember to close his eyes. When it finally occurred to him that April was kissing him, his eyes closed. Her lips were moved gently on top of his, her melon chapstick rubbing onto his lips. His hand on the door eased, a soft thud sounded as the heavy metal fell shut. His hand fell to her waist, holding her close.

After a few moments, April finally pulled away.

"Sorry," she whispered, her breath mingling with his. Her hand grabbed the fabric of his hoodie, eyes downcast.

"No, uh, don't be sorry, April. That was- wow," he stammered. A slight smile appeared on her lips as she looked up at her flustered friend.

"I do have feelings for you too, Jackson." His smile was contagious. "But I don't want to go public just yet. The girls who are obsessed with you already give me enough grief." Jackson nodded absentmindedly, lost in April's swirling emerald eyes. It always intrigued him how they managed to change colors. He was fine with whatever as long as April was by his side.

He pulled open the door once more, wide smiles on their faces.

"My man, Avery." Percy's voice cut through the silence of the hallway, a wide grin on his face as he patted Jackson's back. April looked around, horror marring her features. The normally bustling hall was at a standstill as students stared at them. People already began whispering, overactive imaginations crafting a scenario that would spread across the school like wildfire.

Oh boy, that rumor was about to get a whole lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Once, I overheard one of the underclassmen say that our school bell sounded like a cow dying. The elementary school next to us has such a cheerful bell, and ours is just painful to listen to. LMAO well, I guess this year, I don't have to listen to it because of distanced learning. I have been listening to Rumor by Lee Brice like non-stop lol. 
> 
> I added a link to my bio for more information about what happened in Lebanon and ways to help.


End file.
